


Insert Ghost Pun Here

by Problematic_Powder



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ghosts, Hatsune Miku sees Ghosts, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Powder/pseuds/Problematic_Powder
Summary: Miku Hatsune has always been able to see the dead. With her abilities, she has done her best to help them the best she can and further study them, but she secretly hopes that one day she will see herself living normally like her friends. Ha, like that'll ever happen.
Relationships: Gumi/Hatsune Miku
Kudos: 2





	Insert Ghost Pun Here

“Miku. Miiikuuu…” a soft voice called Miku to the waking world. The voice was soft and clear, spoken right next to her ear, but it echoed regardless. Miku gave up on continuing to sleep and let out a strong exhale. The voice chuckled. “No more sleeping for you. You have to meet with Gumi, remember?” Miku groaned in response, evoking another laugh.

Miku let her eyes crack open, taking in the light of the now-open blinds and the unsteady figure of Luka, her housemate, and closest friend. “You suck,” she complained, not really mad at Luka but still mad that she couldn’t continue to sleep. “Gumi sucks. You all suck!” Luka smiled in response, shifting away from Miku’s bed so that she could reach the light switch.

“Don’t get mad at me. You made plans today,” Luka reminded her, walking across the room with slow footsteps that carried her much faster than they should have. She reached the light switch and gathered the strength to flick it on. “And if I had let you sleep any more than you already do, I fear that you would have become like me!” Luka’s expression remained the same, but the subtle twitch in her smile told Miku that she thought she was _funny. Ugh._ After a few attempts, Luka managed to catch the switch with her fingertips and flick it upwards.

Raising her arms up, Miku pulled the rest of her torso into a post-nap stretch. While she was upset at being woken up, she did have things to attend to now. Gumi had told her during lunch to meet her at her house around 8. Looking at the clock, it was 6:30. Miku huffed out one last grumpy sigh before getting up to change into something more suitable. Her school uniform needed to be washed for tomorrow, and Miku assumed that she would come home with dirty clothes today. _But still..._

Luka noticed her rifling through her clothes and raised an eyebrow. “Miku, you know that you’re going to mess up whatever you wear today, so try some less fancy clothing,” she commented, gently reaching over to stop Miku from taking out a dress. You’re right, but-

“But…” Miku searched for an excuse. “But what if I need to look nice to get in?” she knew it was lame as soon as it spilled from her lips, but she gave Luka a hopeful look regardless. She was met with Luka’s flat stare. Her eyes, as always, hollow and lacked the life of most people, but her expression gave the desired effect. Miku drooped and reached for an old white shirt and a pair of used jeans.

Luka sighed, loud and clear yet muffled and vague, similar a voice lost to the wind. “You know that wearing something cute won’t do anything. Besides, it’s too dark to see it, and you know how Gumi always does these,” she reasoned. Miku grumbled something unintelligible even to herself and crept down the hall to reach the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and hair, the latter being a useless endeavor. Luka allowed her to do it anyways. 

Once she was finished, Miku grabbed her phone off the nightstand and went downstairs to retrieve her bag. A soft meow greeted her at the bottom of the stairwell, and Miku reached out to turn on the lights. Tako, Luka's cat, was walking towards her, purring. Miku leaned down to give her some head scratches but ultimately had to leave.

“Sorry, Tako,” Miku called to her as she walked over to grab her bag off of her coat hanger, next to the door. “I’ll bring back Luka soon, alright?” Luka waved to the cat as Miku pulled the door open and stepped out. Luka then turned around just in time to watch Miku immediately stumble. Miku crashed arms-first into her front porch, several items spilling from the bag in her hands. Groaning, Miku shuffled into a sitting position and checked her arms for any scrapes. Luka was at her side instantly, glancing over her for a second before turning to the fallen bag.

Miku leaned over to pick up the bag, placing the fallen bottle of dark, unnatural sand inside with her other hand. She carefully swept up the rest of the spilled contents, several oddly-shaped incense sticks and a switchblade, and dumped them back into the bag before standing up. Miku picked up Tako, who had walked onto the porch to check on her, and placed her back inside before shutting the door. Luka, kindly, did not acknowledge her fall. The two set off towards Gumi’s house. 

While walking to Gumi’s house took half an hour, Miku was more than glad to make the trip. After all, it meant that she would be hanging out with Gumi herself. Regardless of how many times Luka, silently following in Miku’s shadow, reminded her that she would come back disappointed, Miku still let the tug of hope in her chest pull her to her destination until she stood at the doorstep of Gumi’s home. Anticipating rising inside of her, Miku raised her fist and knocked firmly on the door.

Silence followed. Miku glanced at the window above the door, confirming that it was dark inside. Except… Miku squinted at the opening, spotting the soft, telltale flicker of candlelight. She sighed, relieved. She was on time. Gumi was likely taking her time to get to the door. After a solid minute of waiting, Miku got impatient and knocked again.

More silence. Miku exchanged a concerned look with Luka. “...Do you want me to go look?” Luka offered. Miku considered this but ultimately shook her head. The window above the door suddenly flickered again, brighter this time. The girls on the porch turned their heads to watch it. The light became brighter and more visible before it suddenly went dark again. 

On queue, the door cracked to reveal a young, pale face that gazed gravely upon Miku. “...Come inside,” the young woman spoke, pulling the door back to reveal a hallway shrouded in darkness. When her eyes adjusted, Miku noted that the hall was lined with small candles that provided very little light. The young woman was wrapped in a black cloak that moved with the cold gust that blew from the air vents. Miku stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

The young woman led Miku down the hallway. Luka eyed the faintly lit photos that were mounted on the walls as they passed. They finally turned into another room, which also was lit only by candlelight. Inside sat another cloaked figure, who turned to face Miku with a mysterious smile. The young woman who had guided her turned and pressed some dark fabric into her hands. Miku accepted it, unraveling it to reveal another cloak. Miku quickly pulled it on.

“Everyone is here,” the first figure spoke, her voice quiet yet not concealing its dark excitement. “Did you bring everything, blue one?” She moved in close, attempting to look into Miku’s bag. Miku felt her face heat traitorously. She nodded, dropping her hands into her bag to produce the bottle of black sand. The woman snatched it with greedy hands, unscrewing the cap. Her hands shook with her intensity as she began to pour the sand onto the floor.

Eventually, she had created a shaky circle on the floor, filling it in with smaller, intricate patterns. Soon, it was a perfect match with a design drawn into the front page of a pile of stapled documents that lied next to the circle. The other girls quickly picked up some objects that lay in the corner of the room: a necklace of wooden beads, a rock with a hole through it, a glass container filled with ash, and another container of ice. They arranged the items ceremoniously around the circle, pouring the ash into the middle of the circle and spreading it into an even layer. Miku retrieved her switchblade from her bag, and the three finally settled around their creation.

“Luo,” the first young woman’s voice rang out into the darkness. The second hooded woman looked to her in question. “Bring out the decider of fates… quickly!” She spoke with urgency, and Luo quickly reached under her cloak to pull out a plastic bag. Opening the bag, she poured out two six-sided-dice.

The other cloaked woman gave them a disappointed look. “You brought… blue dice? ...It’ll do, I guess. Find your numbers!” she finished with a demand. Luo rolled the dice, getting an 11. She sighed in relief. The other girl snatched the dice away, rolling them herself. She had an 8. The dice were handed to Miku, who rolled a 9 and immediately groaned.

“Miku, you have brought upon Gumi’s law!” the young woman announced. “You know what to do.” She waved her hand impatiently at Miku’s switchblade.

Miku sulkily met the gaze of Luka, who stood behind Luo, uncloaked and grinning. _Don’t look so smug just because you don’t have to participate!_ Miku thought, irritated. Finally, she sighed and murmured, “Yes, Gumi,” as she unsheathed her switchblade. Turning her hand over, Miku carefully placed a small cut on the side of her arm, letting some of her blood fall into the ashes.

Retracting her hand, Miku wrapped her arm to halt the bleeding. Meanwhile, Luo and Gumi reached around to put out most of the candles. Once the room was dark save for three candles in the circle, Gumi began to chant. The words, something that was in an unfamiliar language, were spoken in deep tones. Gumi seemed to struggle to maintain the tone. When she kept going, the girls sans Luka began to copy her, following her words carefully. Gumi cut off in a cough, and when both girls paused to look at her, she straightened. Her finger slowly raised into the air, indicating that she wanted silence.

They all paused, waiting for a change in the room. Luo glanced curiously around. As the room became filled with tension thick enough to cut, Miku nervously turned her gaze to Luka, who’s flat look could be seen easily even in the darkness. That was a _no_ , but Miku was quick to counter with a hopeful look. They held eye contact until Luka sighed and gave in. She got up before walking over to the candle closest to Gumi. Leaning forward, Luka blew the candle out with a hard breath. The girls froze and turned to the newly darkened candle, but Miku gave her a grateful smile.

A beat passed, where the group awaited more change, but it ended when Gumi let her breath escape her lips. Miku turned to her, surprised. Had she been holding it? Luo seemed to take this as a sign to relax, as she exhaled loudly, too. Miku watched a smile slowly bloom on Gumi’s face before-

“Oh… my GOD!” Gumi shrieked, making the other two flinch. She jumped up from her sitting position to pick up the now blown-out candle. She held it up in wonder. “Did you guys see that? You saw that, right?” Her previously serious expression had all but melted away, leaving that of an excited teenager. Miku gave a vague noise of assent, but did little but stare at her as she cheered.

Luo, meanwhile, had walked over to the doorway, where she hit the light switch. “That is most exciting. A real spirit visited us!” she said cheerfully. Miku turned away from Gumi once again to mouth a thank you. Luka snorted in response. “We’ve seen what we’ve wanted to today. I’m glad,” Luo continued, strolling over to Miku to retrieve the dice off the floor.

“Totally!” Gumi turned to Luo and Miku, her hands still clenched around the candle. “I need to write all about this! It’ll be a total scoop! That being said, get out. This girl need to write!” Gumi quickly changed gears, ushering the girls to retrieve their items and leave. The smile that Miku had unconsciously been wearing fell. Luka hovered next to her, giving her a look that screamed I told you so.

Miku sighed as she and Luo were pushed out the door. Sullenly, she turned to wave goodbye to Luo before walking in the opposite direction, towards her house. After she was far out of earshot, Miku finally let out a heavier, grumpier sigh. Luka gave her a pitying look.

“You knew this would happen,” Luka reminded Miku, who slumped. “If she saw any paranormal activity, you would have to leave. Don’t act like you didn’t expect it,” she continued.

“Well, yeah, but…” Miku looked up at Luka, still pouting. She didn’t have any real way to counter her point but _still._ “Did you see her _smile? Ugh_ ,” Miku gushed. 

Luka let out an amused huff. “If you want to impress her that much, why not just tell her about me?” she offered. Miku barely considered the thought before shaking her head furiously.

“No way!” Miku cried. “” Hey, Gumi! Guess what, I can see ghosts!” ...She’d never believe me!” To emphasize this, Miku crossed her arms into an X shape.

Luka hummed but wasn’t convinced. “You say that, but Gumi already believes in the supernatural. And she trusts you, too. Who’s to say that she won’t at least come around to it?” Luka finally gave up on her attempt to look like she was walking. She turned onto her back and gently floated to meet Miku’s gaze as they went home. “You could just make me knock something over to “prove it” if need be.”

Miku mulled this over for a moment. “Well, yeah, I guess…” she broke off into a mumble. Then, she lifted her head to give Luka a somewhat guilty look. “But it would be kind of nice to have a _normal_ relationship with her. Like, what normal people do…” Luka frowned at this, and Miku flushed and turned her head away from Luka.

“You’re still on about that, huh,” Luka replied, concerned but not showing any signs of hurt at the declaration. Miku was still worried that she may have been hurt. After all, asking for normalcy in her life was practically dismissing Luka. “Miku, we’re home.” Luka’s words brought Miku to a halt; then the two faced Miku’s house.

“Oh, yeah,” Miku replied absently. She led herself and Luka inside and decided to go to bed early. Her dreams that night were filled with Gumi’s gleeful expression and, curiously, the haunted expression of a man she had never met.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I had this idea for a while now and I just went on a writing spree last night and finished the first chapter.
> 
> Chances are, this fic's going to be a mixture between serious and silly. I'm not even sure if I'll finish it, to be honest. I just wanted to get it out there.


End file.
